The Discord Trilogy : Book Two : The Rise of Relic
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: (Read Book One First Please) Phoenix watches her kits grow, as her mate is lost in the forest, their only daughter starts an adventure all her own, along with the kittypet tom Relic, both race to save the forest and all the cats hidden inside. Along the way they discover a hidden sense and broken ties that will take all their power to mend.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Bloodclan**

_**Leader**_:

Ash - Silver she-cat with white stripes , Electric blue eyes (Formerly known as Silverash of Thunderclan)

_**Generals**_:

Strike - Black Tom with dark grey wings and eyes (Formerly know as Nightfang of Wingclan {Believed to be dead})

Frost - White Tom with silver wings and green eyes (Formerly known as Snowclash of Wingclan {Believed to be dead})

Storm - Dark grey Tom with black spots running along his spine Sapphire blue eyes , Black wings

_**Healer:**_

Rain - Grey she-cat with pink eyes , White wings.

Dawn - Scary she-cat with a Silver pelt and blue eyes

**_Fighters_**:

Moon - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolf - Badly scarred black Tom with yellow eyes

Felix - Brown Tom with green eyes

Boots - Sand colored Tom with black paws , green eyes

Angel - White she-cat with dark blue eyes

Violet - Calico and silver Tom with a black streak down his spine with silver wings, his eyes are violet purple

Ripple - Dark grey Tom with white paws and wings, blue eyes

Shade - Tortoiseshell and white Tom with grey wings , green eyes

Dawn - Tortoiseshell and grey she-cat with black paws and wings

Odd - Black Tom with white streak down his spine , grey paws , and dark grey wings

Song - Tortoiseshell and black she-cat with purple eyes, Black wings

Silver - Silver Tom with grey eyes and wings

Leaf - Brown Tabby she-cat with Amber eyes , black wings

Blast - White she-cat with green eyes , white wings

Dagger - Dark grey Tom with a Black strike down his back and emerald green eyes , Black wings (Has a long scar across his face)

Spider - Light grey Tom with long legs with black paws and blue eyes, Black wings.

Night - Black she-cat with Grey eyes and a grey paws, Grey wings

Amber - Pale sand colored Tom with Amber eyes , White wings.

Talon - Golden Tom with Emerald green eyes and White paws , White Wings

Crow - Black Tom with ginger paws and Amber eyes ( Has extremely long claws)

Apollo - Ginger Tom with Green eyes, has white paws and white stripes along his spine , White wings

Moon - Silver Tom with white paws and green eyes, White wings

Sky - White Tom with Sky blue eyes, White wings

Claw - Sand-colored Tom with green eyes, Black wings

Feather - Fluffy white she-cat with grey eyes, Grey wings

Leap - Dark brown Tom with Amber eyes, Light brown wings

Lion - Fluffy Golden Tom with grey eyes , Grey wings

Ice - Black she-kit with Ice blue eyes and white socks on her paws, White wings

Fox - Dark ginger Tom with a fluffy tail, White tips on ears and tail, White wings

Fallen - Light grey Tom with yellow eyes, Dark grey wings

Little - Little white She-cat with light blue eyes, has a little splash of black over her right eye , Black wings

_**Kit Mothers**_:

Phoenix - A fiery ginger she-kit with white stripes and gold spots along her spine as well as white socks on her paws and Gold eyes , White wings (Mother of Chaos' kits Discord, Cosmic, Hydra, Cosmos, Ruin)

Major - Fluffy grey she-cat with Pink eyes, Grey wings (Mother of Storm's kits Cyrus, Opal, Arrow)

_**Kits**_:

Discord - A silver she-kit with hetero Electric blue / gold eyes has bright gold spots running along her spine with intertwining gold and blue markings on her ankles, wings and forehead. Gold wings with electric blue tips.

Cosmic - A bright ginger Tom with Electric blue eyes, has silver wings with Electric blue wing tips and ankle markings

Hydra - A dark ginger Tom with emerald green eyes, has many white stripes along his body with white wings.

Cosmos - A white Tom with Gold eyes, has silver wings with gold tips and is speckled on his spine, chest and paws with Gold and silver spots

Ruin- A silver Tom with blind light blue eyes, white paws and white wings.

Cyrus - A light grey Tom with sapphire blue eyes, has dark grey spots running along his spine and dark grey wings

Arrow - A smoke colored Tom with dark blue eyes, has white wings and white spots along his spine.

Opal - A dark grey she-kit with pink eyes, has silver wings and a silver streak running from her forehead to the tip of her tail, She has white paws and white spots running along her spine as well

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader**_ :

Bramblestar - Huge dark brown tabby tom with black stripes , amber eyes

_**Deputy**_ :

Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

_**Medicine Cat :**_

Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - White tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - Black tom with a brown underbelly

Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker - Gray and white Tom

Birchfall - Light brown tabby Tom

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Hazeltail - Small gray and white she-cat

Millie - Striped gray tabby she-cat

Icecloud - White she-cat

Berrynose - Cream-colored Tom

Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat

Toadstep - Black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe - Very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

Ivypool - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryblossom - Ginger she-cat

Moleclaw - Cream and brown Tom

Lilysong - Dark brown tabby she-cats

Seedflower - Very pale-ginger she-cat

Dewpool - Gray tom

Amberlight - Pale gray and white she-cat

Snowfall - White tom

Larkheart - Tiny white she-kit with orange tail and green eyes

Blueeye - Faint grayish white she-kit with blue eyes

Firestorm - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunflare - Golden Tom with Green eyes

Streamclaw - White she-kit with Dark blue eyes

Dovewing - Pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Bonepaw - White tom with dark black stripes, blue eyes.

Boltpaw - Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Lightpaw- Light grey tom with silver stripes, dark blue eyes

Flamepaw - Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw - Ginger she-cat with black stripes ,light green eyes

_**Elders**_

Purdy - Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe - Solid long-furred gray tom

Sandstorm - Pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader**_:

Rowanstar - Dark ginger tom

_**Deputy**_:

Dawnpelt - Cream furred she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Littlecloud - Old very small tabby Tom

(Apprentice: Honeypaw)

_**Warriors**_

Oakfur - Small brown Tom

Tawnypelt - Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur - Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfoot - Black and white Tom

Ratscar - Brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - Pure white she-cat

Toadfoot - Dark brown Tom

(Apprentice: Mistpaw)

Scorchfur - Dark gray Tom

Owlclaw - Light brown tabby Tom

Shrewfoot - Gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby Tom

Ferretclaw - Cream and gray Tom

Pinenose - Black she-cat

Starlingwing - Ginger Tom

Kinkfur - Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

_**Apprentices**_

Honeypaw - Light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpaw - Gray Tom with black stripes and blue eyes

_**Queens**_

Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

(Expecting Tigerheart's kits)

_**Elders**_

Smokefoot - Black Tom

Snaketail - Dark brown Tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tallpoppy - Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

_**Leader:**_

Onestar - Tabby Tom

_**Deputy:**_

Ashfoot - Gray she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Kestrelflight - Mottled gray tom

_**Warriors**_

Whitetail - Small white she-cat

Crowfeather - Smoky very dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail - Very pale gray and white she-cat

Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws

Nightcloud - Black she-cat

Harespring - Brown and white tom (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Furzepelt - Gray and white she-cat

Boulderfur - Large pale-gray tom

_**Apprentices**_

Sagepaw - White and brown she-cat

**_Queens_**

Swallowtail - Dark gray she-cat (Mother to Owlwhisker's kits: Crouchkit, Larkkit and Thornkit)

_**Kits**_

Crouchkit - Black Tom

Larkkit - Brown she-kit

Thornkit - Brown tom

_**Elders**_

Tornear - Tabby Tom

Webfoot - Dark gray tabby Tom

**RiverClan**

**_Leader:_**

Mistystar - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_

Reedwhisker - Black Tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Mothwing - Dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice: Willowshine)

_**Warriors**_

Mintfur - Light gray tabby Tom

Pebblefoot - Mottled gray Tom

Mallownose - Light brown tabby Tom

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell Tom

Petalfur - Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - Light brown Tom (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream - Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot - Brown and white she-cat (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Rushtail - Small light brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail - Dappled dark gray and -white she-cat

Hollowflight - Dark gray tabby Tom

_**Apprentices**_

Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

Pebblepaw - Gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampaw - Black and white Tom

_**Queens**_

Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

(expecting Mintfur's kits)

**_Elders_**

Dapplenose - Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - Ginger-and-white Tom

Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

(Discord's POV)

Little Discord lied beside her mother, while her brothers played nearby. All the warmth and happiness she felt and her eyes weren't even open , yet she could feel the joy she'd brought to her mother.

She could smell the warm milk and hear her brothers arguing over what color her eyes would be.

"Her eyes will be electric blue since it's the best color." Cosmic stated very close to her ears

"Nope, green all the way." Spoke the distant voice of Hydra

"I think they'll be gold." Cosmos muttered from the other side of mother

"Okay you three, go find Ruin and we'll see if we can get her eyes open." She heard he mother chuckle as her brothers ran off.

Her mother's tongue lapped between her ears softly "When are you going to open your eyes my little she-kit?" She heard her whisper

She let out a squeak in response, but in her mind she still wondered what her mommy looked like.

Discord wiggled from her mother's grasp and opened her eyes slightly, within a heartbeat her world filled with light , different colors sparked to life where once there was none. She fell back out of the nest with a squeal.

Her mother was at her side lifting her back to her paws and cleaning away the dirt from the den floor "Okay, maybe this time you could open your eyes less dramatically." she said giggling under her breath

But as her mother spoke, she opened her eyes, and saw everything as a kit should, beautiful and innocent .

Stared at the grass in amazement _"The ground has fur too." _She thought crawling towards the entrance slowly and she would've made it if a pair of green eyes didn't get in her way.

Hydra stood there and smiled "Mama her eyes are open, but they're wierd." He said leaning forward to stare at his little sister.

"Hydra, don't call you sister weird." Thier mother scolded walking over "Now how is she weird?"

"Her eyes." He said still upset from being scolded.

Discord didn't understand "Mommy is something wrong with me?" She squeaked her eyes filling with tears.

Her mother looked her in the eyes and smiled "Oh!" She said rather surprised "Oh, baby girl nothing's wrong, your eyes are just different colors." She said picking up her daughter gently and sitting her on the nest.

"Different colors?" She asked looking at her brother for help

"Yea." Hydra said climbing up beside her "Here close your eyes I'll show you." She did as told and shifted on her oversized paws.

She felt him put a paw over her left eye "This one is gold." He spoke into her ear softly then sat another over the other "And this one is blue like Cosmic's."

"Oh I get it." She said pushing his paws from her face.

That's when their leader Silver walked into the den smiling "Wow Phoenix, have all your kits opened their eyes already?" He said talking to their mother who nodded in reply.

Then Ruin popped out of nowhere "Silver can I touch your wings." He squealed reaching out with his paw.

It took the leader a heartbeat to recover from such a strange question "No not right now." He answered

From behind Ruin came Cosmos "Can I touch your hair." He said trying to move past Ruin

Silver only blinked this time before answering "Maybe later." He said scooting away

And from under Silver's legs came Hydra "Can I touch your face?" He asked reaching up slowly.

"Phoenix your kits are strange." The leader said smiling before pushing Hydra from between his legs.

Phoenix smiled proudly "I wouldn't have it any other way, no come along kits it's time to meet your grandmothers." She said leading her brood from the den.

-(/-\\)-

Chaos stood in the den, he paced angrily back and forth glaring at the two cats guarding the den.

He knew them on sight, the first was his brother Sunflare who he hated more than Thunderclan all together except for his father. The second was Firestorm a cat that picked on him until he could fight back.

Moving in view of the toms he smiled "So Sunfreak, how's your face." He said licking his paw not paying attention to his response, Chaos had clawed his brother across the face when he learned of his old clan's deal with Starclan. Starclan would make a large spectacle to ensure no one would doubt his disappearance was an act of the Dark Forest while in all actuality he's trapped in Thunderclan, away from his loved ones. Sunflare was now blind in his left eye because of the injury, his mate Blueeye refuses to have kits with him for fear that the blindness would carry to the kits.

"Painful." Sunflare snarled angrily

Chaos tilted his head to the side "When can I talk to Bramblestar and your father about leaving this hell hole?" He asked moving forward slightly

Firestorm answered "Whenever they feel like it." He growled evenly

"Well I need to speak to them now, understand?" He said clawing at the ground

"Please, it isn't like anyone's missing you." His brother said looking back at him smugly

Chaos looked at him annoyed "Well I have a mate." he said in matter of fact tone.

Firestorm snorted "She probably moved on already."

He tilted his head the other way before speaking "I don't think so." He muttered getting to his paws before he started walking away

This got both toms attention "And why exactly do you think that?" Sunflare said stepping to to the den to get a better look at him.

Chaos was had already curled up in the corner when he asked that, the question made him roll over and look at the tom like he was stupid "Oh I have no idea, maybe it's the fact that when you pathetic freaks took me away from my mate, she'd been pregnant for sometime." He snarled rolling back over and leaving the toms in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

(Relic's POV)

He stared up at the white picket fence, his head cranes to see the pointed tops, turning slightly he noticed the fence went all around the yard to the front of his twolegs house. Relic moved forward and tried to shove his head through the hole in the fence, then growled when his head wouldn't fit through "Why can't I fit through " He snarled mentally.

"Why can't I fit through." He snarled mentally.

"Relic." He heard the youngest twoleg squeal, before it picked him up roughly.

The gross creature turned him upside down and hung him by his back legs,

Relic lunged angrily clawing at

the twoleg kit, stabbing his claws into it's arm, making it cry out, and drop him on the ground.

"Relic!"

Looking up he saw his mother stomping angrily towards him, she grabbed his collar and carried him back to the house, then through the cat door.

She sat him down angrily next to his siblings and walked to the kitchen probably to check one the filthy twoleg kit, they looked at him enjoying the fact that he was in trouble again

Jax stood smiling evilly "I told you guys he was going to get in trouble." He laughed pushing Relic over

Luther was lounging next to the sleeping form of their father "Please, I don't see how he's ever going to get adopted when all he does is try to shove his head through a hole in the fence." He said itching the fur under his collar.

Relic tried to get up but a brown paw landed on his chest "He's such a screwup mom doesn't even want him anymore." His sister Jasmine said digging her claws into his fur.

Relic shoved his sister off and got to his paws "Maybe I don't want to be adopted, and mom does love me way more than you all." The said wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Ha, mom is way more proud of me she said I look just like dad." Jax said puffing out his chest

"Maybe if dad was a tabby." Relic muttered getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Ajax just stood glaring angrily towards him but he really didn't care, he can watch him strut all he wants.

Relic walked through the kitchen, pausing a moment to watch his mother cuddle with the female twoleg that was cooking, he moved over the carpet silently, like his ancestors once did in the forest beyond the white fence.

He stopped under the window, before jumping onto the windowsill, then pressed his forehead against the glass

Outside he could hear the birds chirping from beyond it, Relic saw another cat walking over the fence, their neighbor Leo who dad was certain was trying to get on Jasmine's good side , Leo wasn't paying attention to who was in the window, he obviously thought it was his sister because be turned towards the window and made a provocative face. The toms made eye contact and Leo fell off the fence.

Relic completely lost his shit and nearly fell of the windowsill, he was laughing so hard that that he didn't see his mother approaching.

(Luxa's POV)

She watched her son for moment, he was laughing at something outside the window and she could tell that it was pretty funny, the sight of him laughing brought back memories of when he actually smiled and wasn't trying to get away.

Moving towards him, she jumped and landed next to him quietly. He didn't notice at first but he jumped when he finally did.

"Oh hey mom." He said licking his silver marble fur.

"Don't "hey" me mister" She said licking him between his ears

"Mom I'm not a kit anymore." He growled, pulling away from her and looking out the window

She followed his gaze, her voice barely above a whisper "Why do you want to leave me so bad?" She asked looking out at the trees beyond the fence.

He was silent for a many heartbeats, before he finally spoke "It's not that I want that to get away from you it's just, I'm tired of being tormented by the others because I'm the runt." He said not taking a breathe

"They don't- " She tried to say but was cut off

"Yes they do, but you and dad are too busy stuck up the twolegs buts, to see it." He snarled angrily, before ducking his head sadly "Mom I'm not happy here, I hate this bloody collar-" he said hitting the bell that hung from his black collar "The twolegs disgust be and I hate being stuck behind the glass." Relic said slamming his head into the glass.

She watched her son thinking about her mate Aero and the other kits in the other room and what she was about to have to tell him, before moving closer, wrapping her tail around him "Relic you will always be my little tom, but it's time for me to explain the feelings you feel, come with me. " Luca then jumped from the sill and walked to the middle of the floor, where she lied tucking her limbs under her body.

Relic did the same, his silver marble pelt brushing his mother white one, then she began the story that would change is life

"I was exactly fifteen moons old when I met your father." She said pausing a moment "And Aero."


	4. Chapter 3

(Relic's POV)

He stared up at the white picket fence, his head cranes to see the pointed tops, turning slightly he noticed the fence went all around the yard to the front of his twolegs house. Relic moved forward and tried to shove his head through the hole in the fence, then growled when his head wouldn't fit through "Why can't I fit through " He snarled mentally.

"Why can't I fit through." He snarled mentally.

"Relic." He heard the youngest twoleg squeal, before it picked him up roughly.

The gross creature turned him upside down and hung him by his back legs,

Relic lunged angrily clawing at

the twoleg kit, stabbing his claws into it's arm, making it cry out, and drop him on the ground.

"Relic!"

Looking up he saw his mother stomping angrily towards him, she grabbed his collar and carried him back to the house, then through the cat door.

She sat him down angrily next to his siblings and walked to the kitchen probably to check one the filthy twoleg kit, they looked at him enjoying the fact that he was in trouble again

Jax stood smiling evilly "I told you guys he was going to get in trouble." He laughed pushing Relic over

Luther was lounging next to the sleeping form of their father "Please, I don't see how he's ever going to get adopted when all he does is try to shove his head through a hole in the fence." He said itching the fur under his collar.

Relic tried to get up but a brown paw landed on his chest "He's such a screwup mom doesn't even want him anymore." His sister Jasmine said digging her claws into his fur.

Relic shoved his sister off and got to his paws "Maybe I don't want to be adopted, and mom does love me way more than you all." The said wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Ha, mom is way more proud of me she said I look just like dad." Jax said puffing out his chest

"Maybe if dad was a tabby." Relic muttered getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Ajax just stood glaring angrily towards him but he really didn't care, he can watch him strut all he wants.

Relic walked through the kitchen, pausing a moment to watch his mother cuddle with the female twoleg that was cooking, he moved over the carpet silently, like his ancestors once did in the forest beyond the white fence.

He stopped under the window, before jumping onto the windowsill, then pressed his forehead against the glass

Outside he could hear the birds chirping from beyond it, Relic saw another cat walking over the fence, their neighbor Leo who dad was certain was trying to get on Jasmine's good side , Leo wasn't paying attention to who was in the window, he obviously thought it was his sister because be turned towards the window and made a provocative face. The toms made eye contact and Leo fell off the fence.

Relic completely lost his shit and nearly fell of the windowsill, he was laughing so hard that that he didn't see his mother approaching.

(Aires' POV)

She watched her son for moment, he was laughing at something outside the window and she could tell that it was pretty funny, the sight of him laughing brought back memories of when he actually smiled and wasn't trying to get away.

Moving towards him, she jumped and landed next to him quietly. He didn't notice at first but he jumped when he finally did.

"Oh hey mom." He said licking his silver marble fur.

"Don't "hey" me mister" She said licking him between his ears

"Mom I'm not a kit anymore." He growled, pulling away from her and looking out the window

She followed his gaze, her voice barely above a whisper "Why do you want to leave me so bad?" She asked looking out at the trees beyond the fence.

He was silent for a many heartbeats, before he finally spoke "It's not that I want that to get away from you it's just, I'm tired of being tormented by the others because I'm the runt." He said not taking a breathe

"They don't- " She tried to say but was cut off

"Yes they do, but you and dad are too busy stuck up the twolegs buts, to see it." He snarled angrily, before ducking his head sadly "Mom I'm not happy here, I hate this bloody collar-" he said hitting the bell that hung from his black collar "The twolegs disgust be and I hate being stuck behind the glass." Relic said slamming his head into the glass.

She watched her son thinking about her mate Aero and the other kits in the other room and what she was about to have to tell him, before moving closer, wrapping her tail around him "Relic you will always be my little tom, but it's time for me to explain the feelings you feel, come with me. " Luca then jumped from the sill and walked to the middle of the floor, where she lied tucking her limbs under her body.

Relic did the same, his silver marble pelt brushing his mother white one, then she began the story that would change is life

"I was exactly fifteen moons old when I met your father." She said pausing a moment "And Aero."


	5. Chapter 4

"At the edge of the forest, dad stood, around him dogs stalked, hungry for his flesh. Dad didn't see the lead for hiding behind him, the wolf leapt and..."

"AROOO!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Girls quit scaring your brothers."

(Discord's POV)

Around her, the boys were pressed together shaking slightly, Opal stood next to her, they both were on the verge of laughing.

"But mommy, it's not my fault they're scared of everything." Discord muttered looking back at the now furious toms

Cosmic strutted forward, puffing out his chest "I wasn't scared, I just screamed to make you feel good about your story."

Opal appeared out of nowhere behind Cosmic "Is that why you peed a little bit." She smirked hitting his chest with her fluffy tail.

"I did Not. " he snarled stomping away angrily

She looked at her best friend playfully "Aww you made him mad."

"That's the way I like them slightly insane." She stated dropping into a stretching position

"You know that's not what I meant."

She placed her paw over Discord's eyes "Hush, the toms don't know"

"Know what?" She said pushing her paw away

She leaned forward and got really close to her ear "About my awesomeness." Before pulling away and bouncing away towards the training clearing

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with flirting with my brother." She yelled after her

Again she appeared but this time above her in a tree "Stop trying to stop my buzz."

"I hope you know Toms are idiots."

"Cute idiots."

"They're not cute."

"That's because they're your brothers."

"Nope your brothers aren't cute either."

"Hey!"

Discord started walking towards the training area and her waiting brothers "What I don't want to hear it until you can find a Tom that makes me do a double take."

"Which will never happen." Opal muttered appearing beside her

"Exactly."

-^o*o^-

(Relic's POV)

"So what you're trying to tell me is my father is a leader of a group of cats in the middle of the forest, and no one has seen them, I call bullshit."

His mother sat up "Don't use that kind of language kit, and yes but I've seen them."

"Sure okay since you've seen them take me to meet my father. " Relic said sitting as well he knew his mother would say no, which made him doubt his mother's story even more.

As if sensing her son's doubt Aires looked her kit straight in the eyes "Fine I'll take you to meet him." She said wrapping her tail around her paws and shrugging

Relic got to his paws surprised "What? Really, you mean yes!"

"Yes, just don't tell your siblings."

He was nearly out of his pelt with excitement "Of course."

She got up, walking through the doorway and into the kitchen, Relic followed happily, they passed And, Jasmine, and Luther at which mom stopped "Kits listen to your father I'll be back before sunset." Then continued walking and was followed by a chorus of "Yes ma'am"s. She and Relic walked out the cat door and to the fence

"How are we going to get through?" Relic asked looking around at the fencing

"Simple." his mother said pressing her paw to the bottom of a post, making it flip, showing a clear path out of the yard

Relic blinked absolutely surprised "How'd you do that?" He asked pointing with his paw

"I'm not as old as I look." She said smugly walking through

Walking into the forest all the smells overwhelmed his senses which made him stop and sit, and just listen, it was a strange world to him one without fences, twolegs, of cat doors, but in his heart he felt a tinge of happiness fill his being, it made him feel like he was coming come again.

His mother watched him smiling lightly at her son, who's violet eyes shined brightly

They walked quietly, Relic was too busy staring at the birds flying above and smelling the colorful flowers that dotted the path, while Aires marched along happily taking the scents of the now nearing cats into mind.

Stopping she could hear movement, turning she watched as a patrol walked around a patch of trees

A cream colored Tom led the group, he stopped and snarled stomping forward "What are you kittypet doing on Thunderclan territory."

Aires flinched at the Tom's angry yowl "We're sorry I'm just looking for a- " she was cut off when the Tom lashed out hitting her hard across the face, and knocking her over.

This snapped Relic out of his daze, he was between his mother and the Tom in a heartbeat standing nose to nose with him, the others that were in the group another tom, a she-cat and two younger toms backed away slightly "How dare you touch my mother you moldy piece of crowfood take me to your leader now or I will slit your throat for even looking at my mother the wrong way, understand." He whispered harshly in a dark tone, his violet eyes turned dark magenta in the shadows of the trees.

A ginger she-cat with one white paw stepped forward surprised "Berrynose step away from them now." At her word the Tom stepped back still glaring at Relic

"That's right Berrynose listen to the she-cat like the little kit you are." Relic said helping his mother up gently, before turning back "To bad she said something, I was hoping that I could rip my claws through your- "

"Hush son." Aires whispered regaining her footing She turned to the she-cat "Hello I'm Aires and I was wondering if you could escort us to your leader, please."

The she cat looked at her like she was a dump rat and rolled her eyes "No."

She blinked, shocked by the way these cats acted "Fine Then we're going any way." She growled and thrived to walk past the ginger she-cat and her group, but was blocked "Move now I must speak to your leader." She said trying to push through again with the help of Relic, but was stopped again.

The she-cat was losing patience and pushed Relic hard sending him into a nearby tree trunk before stepping forward "Who are you and why do you insist on seeing our leader."

Aires looked back to see her son climb out of a newly made hole and answered "I am Aires, formally know as Violetstorm of Riverclan and I am taking my son to meet his father."

**-^o*o^-**

**Okay another chapter up a little early but there's never a problem about that, here is Relic's appearance.**

**Relic -** _A dark brown tom with silver marble tabby markings and has white socks on all his paws and a white tip on his tail, he has violet eyes that change from lighter to darker depending on his mood._


	6. Chapter 5

(Discord's POV)

She stood at the edge of the steep drop that separated them from the other clans

Cosmic and Opal remained on either side of her, Cosmic looked pumped and energized "You two know that if we get caught, our mothers will skin us alive, right?"

"Uh huh." Opal said shrugging

Discord knew she was going to get caught, but she wanted to try and find her father, along with the fact that she'd never met another cat from outside Bloodclan, pushed her beyond the thought of turning away "Bring it on." She muttered before jumping off the side of the cliff

(Relic's POV)

Relic as the she-cat's face change from irritated to seriously pissed in the matter of heartbeats

"How could you lie like this , there's no chance that Tom is the leader's kit." The ginger she-cat snarled, her tail flicking furiously

Aires was not in the mood for this anymore "I'll prove it."

"Okay then, prove what you say." She said rolling her eyes again

He watched as his mom was scrutinized by the over she-cat, and let a low growl rise up from his throat .

She turned her head slightly and looked back at him "Son will you go and sit in the clearing, please."

Relic blinked at the strange request but did as he was told "Yes ma'am."

(Aires' POV)

She waited for Relic to make his way from the group before continuing "His name was Brambleclaw, we mated four times before I found out I was pregnant which was fine because my mate and I were already trying for kits so it was easy to cover up, Relic has his father's dark brown pelt but has my everything else, obviously. " She said sitting and wrapping her tail around her paws

The ginger she-cat stared, her eyes shone green in the shadows of the tree, behind her the cream tom stepped forward "Squirrelflight-"

She turned on the tom "Shut up" She snarled before turning back to Aires "Come with me bring the kit." Before she could respond the she-cat stormed away taking the other cats with her. Aires called for her son and they began the journey to the clan.

(Chaos's POV)

He sat alone in a tree not far from Thunderclan after sneaking out during the night, now he honestly had no idea what to do now he wanted to find Phoenix but had no idea how to do so "Where would she be anyway,Starclan help me." he thought before jumping from the branch and continuing on his way to find family.

(Brambleclaw's POV)

He was pisses not regular pissed either he was so royally pissed off at the moment that he could barely look at his son, obviously it's difficult to keep track off one cat when there are five cats available to watch said cat, and wanna know what happen said cat disappeared during the night so now he had two patrols out looking for him. He sat on high rock and watched everycat rushing about for going to training practice, out hunting, or to get food from the stocked fresh killed pile, when he wasn't paying attention Tigerpaw had placed herself right next to him, he twitched his ears and grinned "Good morning Daughter" he purred lapping his tongue between her ears.

"Good morning Father." she said grinning up at him before, dropping her gaze and shuffling her paws slowly

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

She started to answer but before she could there was a terrifying screech from outside the clans entrance, within heartbeats his mate marched through with her fur standing on end and hatred blazing in her eyes. Squirrelflight stopped just in front of the rock and was about to speak when she noticed Tigerpaw sitting there, in which her eyes glazed over slightly she spoke in the weakest voice he'd ever heard her use "Tigerpaw will you go find your brother and when you do go sit in the apprentice den for me love, me and your father need to talk." She said her voice no louder than a whisper.

Tigerpaw looked rather confused before nodding her head slowly "Yes Mama." She jumped off slinking away slowly.

She then turned and looked at him the look of hatred was now replaced with pain, he could feel worry growing in his chest "Is everything okay Darling, what do you want to talk about."

she only shook her head slowly, tears streamed down her face, she let out a shaky breath "No everything is not okay, please come with me when need to talk in private."

He stood reluctantly, the panic sat heavy in his chest "What could've happened, did she find Chaosrising?" He followed her through the entrance and allowed his mate to lead them along the path in the direction of where the others trained their apprentices. Squirrelflight walked stiffly to a opening in the brush, she turned to look inside before motioning for him to follow, Bramblestar felt the a sudden urge to turn around, but he didn't regretfully.

(Chaosrising's POV)

He ran faster than he ever thought he could everything in his past flashed to the center of his mind, thousands of memories, flashing in front of his eyes.

"Chaospaw"

He heard Silverstar speaking as if he were right next to him, tears prickled his eyes.

"I've watched you train side by side with cats you barely knew and gain friendships, some that shine brighter than others-"

"I knew your mother and before she left, she told me to watch after her little Angel so I have, and am proud to say that you...-"

"You really made your ancestors proud, you've fought to save a clan that wished you never existed, you survived Yin and Yang, all while being strong for the ones you love-"

"So on this day I name you Chaosrising for the obstacles you've crossed."

Another memory fell before his eyes, making his legs move even faster, he could barely feel the ground.

This one was when he and Phoenix first find out about their future kits.

"My wings hurt." She muttered lying on her side in Cherryrain's medicine cat den since Wierd's was filled with travel injured cats.

"Okay Dear." Cherryrain said obviously not listening as she picked through herbs.

"My legs hurt." Phoenix whined louder

"Hmph" The medicine let out a moan "Love I'm trying to work, Chaos entertain her, before I yank my fur out."

Phoenix rolled over and glared at him "Yes entertain me, since it's your fault I'm like this, all fat and everything I'll never get my figure back, and it's your fault."

"You're not fat and ….. wait …. how is it my fault last time I checked you couldn't keep your paws off me."

Her gold eyes flashed with so much murderous energy, he flinched before crawling away. He'd sat outside the den for five hours before Cherryrain came and told him that she was going to eat and that Phoenix was no longer angry at him. Chaos walked through the entrance to find his mate curled up sleeping lightly in the nest, he walked over and sat beside her sleeping form, she was facing the wall "Are you still mad at meh."

It was only a couple heartbeats before she answered "Yes."

He thought a moment before jumping over her carefully and lied down, wrapping his wings around her "I don't care you know you love me."

She opened her eyes, they sparked happily, before she buried her head into his chest fur "Yep, I guess I do." she giggled before they fell asleep like that curled up together like they were kits again.

-^o*o^-

When he finally focused Chaos realized just how far he'd ran, he stood on the edge of a steep incline looking out on how far he'd gone and the distance he knew he had to go.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Relic's POV)**

He stood alone, things quickly went from bad to worse and before he could sense what was happening the clan sparked to life. His first instinct was to run, but Relic's legs felt like they were made of stone, his mother was pinned underneath a sand colored she-cat panic shifted in his chest. The she-cat now had her fangs around Mom's throat, he tried to scream but found himself pinned under a golden tom, his claws dug into Relic's skull. White and black spots danced in his vision, blurring what he perceived as reality, one moment he felt a numbing sensation accompanied by the warm, sickening metallic smell of blood, next he felt like he was soaring.

**(Discord's POV)**

She sat staring horrified as a Tom appeared out of the blue, next to her in the tree sat Opal, Cosmic was hiding in a bramble bush, not by choice of course. The scene had unfolded quicker than any cat thought was possible. One moment they were observing what appeared to be a Clan, one of the one's that she heard her mother speak about often, when out of nowhere a she-cat and young tom were dragged into view. Discord heard the she-cat beg before another she-cat ripped out her throat, splattering blood across the clearing. She'd never seen death to this degree, her body acted before her mind, jumping down she heaved into some bramble bushes, forgetting that her brother was crammed inside.

She turned in time to see a flash of gold, and watched as the Male pinning the young tom, went flying crashing into a heap beneath a nearby tree. The cat reappeared with Tom's nape in his mouth he came at her shoving her in the opposite direction of her they had come now moving towards home instead of away but at this point she really didn't care.

Discord ran after the now silver Tom, dashing along side her was Opal, followed by a limping Cosmic. She flinched when she realized how close the sun was to setting, they'd left early this morning before even Silver was awake, now she could almost guarantee the worst punishment was waiting for them at home.

"_Where'd the time go?" _She thought mentally kicking herself, before noticing that the Tom had slowed to a stop. The poor apprentice he was carrying, was still unconscious curled into a tight ball. As she approached him carefully his pelt was still slicked blood "_How was he so easily carried, then?" _Discord turned to the Tom looking at him for the first time really,after mass panic had ensued she had followed him blindly.

He looked really, really familiar, but she couldn't put her paw on it, his eyes gave her a strange feeling. Bright blue like inverse lightning, turned to stare at her, but she could tell he was so deep in thought that he probably didn't know she was there.

Opal was next to her within seconds, glaring daggers at the Tom "Why in Starclan did you stop? We have to keep going."

His eyes sparked for a moment before she understood he saw them clearly now, looking down he sniffed the apprentice before standing and walking towards a dark part of the forest. Moments later he stuck his out of a nearby bush making the conscious kits jump "Come this way." He pointed with his tail before going in that direction.

Discord walked a couple of steps before she remembered the apprentice, he was still lying in the same spot, her first thought was to take him with her. But she quickly regretted her decision when she realized how freaking heavy Toms where. Letting out a groan she turned towards the direction the others went and sprinted after them, she arrived moments later to find the Tom chastising Cosmic about something pointless, when he saw her enter the clearing he nodded to Opal who lied curled up next to an old badger burrow, she nodded back, then all three watched the Tom turnaround and walk the direction back towards the clan and murderers, before she could open her mouth he disappeared into the darkest part of the now pitch forest.

"Where is he going?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

Cosmic, who was pouting, nearby muttered "He has to keep looking for some cats, so he said we should stay here until morning in case those feral freaks try to make an appearance."

She watched her brother for a heartbeat before remembering about the apprentice in the adjoining clearing "Cosmic could you go get the Tom from the clearing."

He huffed under his breath before stomping out of the clearing. She watched him go before walking over and curling up next to Opal

"What's wrong with the Diva now?" She asked stretching until she was completely sprawled against her best friend.

"He doesn't understand when to shut his mouth."

"What did he say?" Groaning, she knew better than to be surprised.

"He asked about the Tom's wings and who he got them from, parent wise of course, but that didn't help much."

She opened her mouth but was cut off when into the clearing sprinted the previously unconscious still covered in his mother's blood. He had a scared look in his eyes as he crawled in between Discord and Opal "Please don't let them get me." he muttered just as Cosmic stomped angrily into the clearing.

Her brother had a new cut cross his chest, that bled profusely down his legs "Where is he?" He growled angrily before seeing his target trying to no avail to hide with the she cats.

She got up and walked over to Cosmic and examined the cut determining it was better than it looked before turning her attention to the elephant shrew in the room "Cosmic what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious the kittypet scratched me."

"Kittypet?"

"Yep."

Discord turned towards the tom now sitting next to Opal glaring fiercely at Cosmic "You're a kittypet?" she asked lightly rubbing a leaf against her brother's chest. He only nodded keeping his eyes on the main threat. "Why did you scratch him." Her ears twitched in calm annoyance.

The tom sighed before padding over after grabbing a bunch of leaves and tried to help stop the blood flow "I didn't mean to, he startled me when I was still trying to gain my bearings on the situation." he said his voice muffled by the leaves, Cosmic growled darkly at him when he tried to help, but quickly got over himself.

She stared at him a heartbeat before she remembered the events of the day passed. Her heart broke as she noticed the unimaginable pain in his dark violet eyes, she wanted to hit her brother across the face with an eagle for his stupidity. The blood ceased to flow, so the tom flung the bloodied leaves into a nearby bush before walking stiffly into the den, disappearing into the darkness .

The moment he was out of earshot she slapped Cosmic in the back of the head with her wing, before following after the Tom into the dark. She found him curled against the farthest wall, she could tell he didn't hear her, because sobs racked his body his paws covered his still blood crusted face. His mouth opened just moments before a pained yowl filled the air, it was so high-pitched and echoey that it made her ears burn.

_**{A/N : Echoey is spelled so weird it makes me uncomfortable, well anyway onward with the Story}**_

Discord approached the Tom, putting her paw against his shoulder, he didn't react at first but quickly got to his paws and made towards the exit.

"Wait please." She whispered making the tom turn to look at her.

"What?" He muttered a slight quiver to his voice before he sat rubbing the ground with his paws.

She moved underneath his gaze sitting a tail length away "I wanted to say I'm sorry about your mother and the way my brother was acting towards you." she disclosed wrapping her tail around her paws, slightly embarrassed.

The silence between them seemed to last an eternity but could've been only a couple of seconds.

"Thank you." His whispered echoed in the silence, before to her surprise he put

his head against her shoulder "Thank you so much." he muttered again this time his voice was more distant, something strange was happening to her vision and body. The numb feeling passed between them, when she turned to look at him he was asleep in the most awkward looking position, his face pressed against the ground and his tail in the air. The world was fading fast, Discord fell where she stood her mind was blazing faster than the speed of light, but she still had a question on her mind. She stuck her paw out, pushing the sleeping Tom over awaking him for a short moment "Wha-what ish your na-ame?" her voice slurred to the point that it probably wasn't coherent.

Her eyes closed but the voice resonated through her mind, before she too fell into the darkest of slumbers

"My name is Relic."


	8. Chapter 7

(Cosmic's POV)

Anger wasn't a good word for what Cosmic was feeling right now. Murderous. Murderous was a perfect description, because he had the greatest urge to rip out Relics throat and throw him into the closest body of water.

It all started at freaking sunrise when Discord decided to tell Relic about their home. He doesn't disagree that often with his sister, but something about telling the kittypet that kind of information sat wrong with him. But he didn't really have a way around telling him either, because how do you explain three cats with wings?

Now he's sitting by a stream watching his little sister clean dry blood from Relic's pelt, Opal was helping by occasionally shoving his head underwater. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, he just wasn't comfortable with all the contact going on, but all he could do was glare and pout. Relic looked over with a somewhat smug grin on his face, as Discord rubbed behind his ears, so Cosmic did what any self respecting tom would do. He opened and closed his wings multiple times like a bird trying to take flight, while sticking his tongue out. Yes it was rather kittish of him, but he was kinda out of ideas, but it had a desired effect Relic looked over and rolled his eyes before being forced underwater by Opal.

(Relic's POV)

He came up gasping for air, the she-cats had successfully removed all blood from his coat, so he pushed himself to shore not liking the feel of mud on his paws. Discord came next followed closely by Opal, they were all drapped out in the sun when Cosmic reappeared purposely stepping on his bushy tail "What's his problem?" Relic tried to make amends with the ginger tom but he wouldn't accept it, Not that he seriously cared, he already had enough to think about. Like the fact that he wasn't really affected by his mother's death, yes he felt pain and mourned her, but he was going to lose her anyway eventually. Due to the rules in his home, his humans would only keep one kitten from his mother's litter, and he already knew it wasn't going to be him.

Something else bothered him too "Where on earth did all these flying cats come from?" Relic wasn't stupid not even close actually, so the idea of flying cats seemed outrageous and impossible, and since he'd seen them for himself in the right state of mind he couldn't dispute it any further he just wondered "How?

(Cosmos' POV)

Fear sparked in his gold eyes, he felt like an idiot, his sibling disappeared and now their mom was moments from returning. She'd been traveling with Rain and Major in search for a rare herb, every cat in the Blood was in search for them but so far it has been to no avail, Opal was missing too adding fuel to the growing fire. Silver and Ash both sat nervously near the entrance it was obvious they knew what was coming. Cosmos' ears twitched with discomfort, he understood why Ash was there she was his and siblings grandmother, but why was Silver there? Something always felt hidden from him, being the first born he knew a lot more than his siblings like their father's name and the story of how his parents met, but something always seems out of place around here.

A tingle shot up his spine, when he turned his head he nearly leapt out of his fur, sitting just inches away was his little brother, the youngest of the litter, Ruin. His blind eyes seemed to bore into Cosmos' skull causing him to flinch "What?" He muttered his voice cracking.

Ruin shifted on his paws "I've been sitting here the entire time." he said slightly annoyed.

"Really?"

"Yes, and Mother is outside the clan entrance."

"Don't do that."

"What?" He looked rather confused by the statement

"The whole blind-hearing thing, it makes me uncomfortable." Cosmos was trying to be honest it kinda scared him to an extent, especially since Ruin has always been a strange cat even for this stories standards.

Ruin opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a terrifying screech "THEY ARE WHAT?!" He knew the voice of Momma instantly, but decided to wait until Hydra and Ruin were with her before slinking out of the nursery. Major and mom were extremely mad, both fumed with a passion as they groomed the present kits, both Ash and Silver tried comforting them but it wasn't working.

"Don't worry darling everything is going to be fine, we have plenty of cats out looking." Silver stated wrapping his wings around both of them.

"Why in Starclan would they disappear like this?" Major asked looking around at the cats gathered around them.

"Probably because they're the Main Protagonists."

"Not now honey." Mom said pulling Ruin closer to her.

Cosmic blinked not really understanding his brother's statement, so instead he turned to Ash "Do you think they went to look for dad?"

Ash sighed "Most likely they do have his freaking need for adventure."

"Has anyone ever wondered why we have such weird name?" Ruin added getting ignored completely by everyone.

"We should send more cats after them." Silver muttered before leaving the party to direct a patrol.

"Yes, they'll be found faster that way." Ash said watching the silver tom leave.

"Or how there is a huge group of winged cats in the middle of a forest and no one has noticed?" Ruin muttered before getting hit in the back of the head by Hydra's wing, which he didn't see coming.

Hydra walked over and cuddled deep into Mom's fur, Cosmos and Ruin followed suit "Do you think they're okay?" Hydra muttered yawning heavily.

His eyes grew heavy, mother's heartbeat rocked in her chest, she answered but Cosmos wasn't awake for it "I sure hope so." Was that days last thought.

(Discord's POV)

Discord was already tired from the day's activities and was nearly asleep when she felt a paw touch her wing, she craned her neck only to see Relic standing there, looking quite determined.

"Um.." He began looking around before locking his gaze, when she followed it her eyes fell on a snoring Cosmic.

"Don't worry, his bark is worse than his bite." She said watching as her brother snorted and rolled over.

"Okay, then do you think you could answer some questions for me?"

"Sure, about what?"

"Everything."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Where'd you come from?" He asked with so much wonder, that she couldn't help but mess with him.

"Okay." She sat up lifting her fore paws "When a Tom and a She-cat love each other very much they decide to -" She was cut off when Relic put his paw over her mouth.

"I know where kits come from, you knew what I meant." He said removing his paw, but she could detect a slight giggle in his voice.

"Fine I'll tell you the origins of winged cats and eventually me." She sighed lying down facing him, he followed her lead, sensing it was going to be a while. "Let us start from the beginning"

**_{A/N: Next Chapter should be out by Noon}_**

**_[Reviews and Questions Always Welcome]_**

**_~PB _**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone this chapter is one of the more important ones, and shines light on the shadier sides of the story, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**~PB**_

**(Discord's POV)**

"_Long ago before I was even thought of a great wrong was committed. The five original clans Skyclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan, lived as peaceful as possible until into Shadowclan was born a kit with strange, useless appendages on her back, they were not yet the wings you see today these made the poor kitten look diseased. _

_The clan decided that it would be best to put the thing out of it's misery, but the mother of the kit wouldn't have it. The she-cat's name was Wolfwhisper , and when she went against the clan they threatened to hurt the rest of her kits so instead of allowing them to kill her different kit, she disappeared. She went to a nearby twoleg nest and watched a she-cat exit the home via cat door, when the she-cat turned Wolfwhisper pushed her tiny kit through a hole in the fence, placing her down gently before running back to her clan. The kittypet, Eve, found the little she-kit curled against the fence wailing, so she took it inside to her twolegs where she stayed. But when she returned to the Clan she found the rest of her kits slaughtered and cursed Starclan's very existence "_

She turned and noticed Relic had moved closer, he stared at her with his intense violet eyes, shaking off a feeling she had she continued.

"_Later after a couple generations and intertwining blood a she-cat named Sageblossom, of Windclan mated with a Thunderclan tom named Runningwind, they have three kits Silverkit, Emberkit, and Volekit. The leader at the time Crookedstar was suspicious of who the father but was much too busy with other occurrences. Silverkit was born an outcast due to everyones realization that her and her sibling probably were not fathered by a cat of their clan, it got to the point where even her own siblings rejected her after befriending other kits. _

_Sageblossom made the risky choice of giving Silverkit to her father to ensure her safety, eventually she also became mates with a tom in her clan named Froststep, who claimed Emberkit and Volekit as his. Quickly destroying all doubt._

_Silverkit, now Silverash was accepted into the clan to an extent, quickly gained friends and enemies. Among them was Dustpelt, who she had the liking to until she was called to do a standard border patrol with a cat named Tigerclaw-"_

"_How do you know all of this exactly?"_ She jumped when Relic actually spoke, he was now right in front of her lying with his chest facing her, Cosmic and Opal were now lying on both sides of him and were also listening.

"_I asked my mother and my father's mother was Silverash."_ She said shifting slightly onto her side.

"_Oh Cool."_ Relic muttered before going silent.

"_You don't know the half of it." _She purred before continuing with the story "_This tom severely messed with her head, making her believe that it was her destiny to destroy what other cats had sought to keep, so she left Thunderclan with his instruction and spoke with the original leader of Bloodclan Scrooge. He was not expecting her instead expecting Tigerclaw instead, they grew close, and as Tigerclaw created plan she was the railroad between them, keeping everything silent as long as possible. _

_Until one day while scoping out Thunderclan borders did she find out that her father had been murdered by Tigerclaw, she was furious, when she told Scrooge. But he quickly made it clear that Tigerclaw was currently untouchable since he left Thunderclan for Shadowclan and promptly became Leader taking the name Tigerstar._

_She later started plan against him, as Scrooge and Bone worked towards a different goal that Silverash never figured out._

_Soon everything came to a head, Tigerstar was killed by Scrooge who was then killed by his Half-brother Firestar. Silverash changed her name to Ash and quickly took the reins of Bloodclan after Ice and Snake disappeared but against her best efforts Bloodclan disintegrated. Slowly she'd lost everything, and while wandering the endless tundra she came across a hidden clan known as Wingclan, that had been separated from the other clans for millennia and had evolved wings to avoid predators and twolegs who frequented the area."_

_One day after she was integrated into the clan she met a young tom and had kits, he was named Lionblaze, a Thunderclan cat. Silverash had three kits Sunkit, Streamkit, and Chaoskit; Chaoskit was a tom born with two stubby white wings, Sunkit was also a tom and favored his father while Streamkit was a she-cat with a light blueish pelt and blue eyes. Chaoskit was given his name because Silverash could sense that he was destined for greatness due to his wings and unnatural markings._

_Silverash was forced to leave her kits and flee, she knew her little angel of destruction was going to be an outcast but she couldn't save him if she was dead."_

She took a breath before turning to see Relic poking a sleeping Cosmic in the back with his paw, making the other tom groan and roll over, only then did she notice Cosmic had been lying on Relic's tail. He noticed her watching and blushed slightly before letting out a string of coughs.

"_Chaoskit became a 'Paw' and was taught by the Brambleclaw, his siblings and clanmates were against the winged wonder, and he made the medicine cats in all four clans nervous with his aura and odd eyes._

_He met my mother while trying to runway her name was Phoenixpaw and they quickly grew close, after he injured her and tried to make it better. He entered Wingclan with Phoenixpaw and quickly made himself at home._

_Though he didn't know it, they were the main parties in a Prophecy :_

_**"The clans will face Destruction by the Claws of the Sun , but the fate is not sealed for the Savior is a Phoenix that arrives on the Wings of Chaos , but tread Light and fear All for the Savior may make all Life fall"**_

_They were tasked with saving the clans but I believe they were suppose to die, because yes they saved the clans but my mother and father were separated. which I think was an act to keep them from reproducing but it was already too late for that my mother gave birth to me and Cosmic, along with our three other sibling Ruin, Hydra, and Cosmos. The reason I believe they were meant to die during the fight is that my father had unnatural powers that he couldn't control, and Starclan realized this and decided that they shouldn't be together."_

"_So your father had powers?" _Relic asked in Awe.

"_Yep, that's what mom said." _She answered happy that he was actually able to stay awake during her story unlike Opal and Cosmic who were snoring nearby cuddled together_._

"_Does that mean you have powers to?" _He asked, she noticed he was staring at her eyes making her feel over exposed.

"_I don't know, I've never tried to find out." _

"_Well I think it's awesome and you should try it out, also do you think your mother is worried about you?"_

"_Maybe, but my mom isn't the type to worry." _She lied hoping she was right.

He got to he paws grinning before putting his paw out to her "_So since I'm done interrogating you, do you have any questions for me?"_ She looked at his paw, and felt a grin spread across her face, Discord only had an idea to find her father and she needed Relic's help.

"_Can you tell me about your world?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The world of a Kittypet."_

"_Sure but just like I'll your story, please keep mine."_ She didn't really understand what that meant at that moment but it seemed important to him so she nodded "So is there anything you want to know first?"

"_Yes."_ She stood and mimicked his smile, Relic stood at her side and they began to march lightly towards the den together. Once curled up parallel to each other she asked her first question of many.

"_What in Starclan is a Po-ta-toe?"_


	10. Chapter 9

**(Relic's POV)**

**_He opened my eyes, to find a charred forest, the smell of death and decay was the only thing that touched his nose. Relic could feel the pain of stretched muscles as he tried to stand only to meet the ground face first, it took a number a times before he was able to get to his legs stiffly._**

**_Relic stood trying to catch breath but the smoke that floated just above the grounds made it's way into his lungs, his body wasn't used to this kind of torment, causing a painful series of extremely painful coughs. Relic found himself limping across the clearing he awoke in, through the paw staining ashes, until he felt his paw graze something soft._**

**_He turned expecting some type of woodland creature that usually roamed here. Only to find, to his horror the body of a cat, she had a small kit in her jaws but he knew they were too far gone. He felt tears swell as he realized that both died from fire not smoke, he could feel the pain of his own body increasing to the point where it felt like his own pelt was on fire, cringing his first instinct was to hit the ground, but when he did there was nothing to put out._**

**_"Pull yourself together." He heard his voice echo through the dark unnatural silence of the dead forest. Relic continued until he walked upon the most horrific sight of his life._**

**_Nearly a hundred cats lied motionless, as he walked in Relic noticed that these cats were all different in strange ways, some were bulky while others had sleek pelts, to his horror he could see some even had wings like Discord and Cosmic. Blood was splattered everywhere, the metallic smell burned his nose, the injuries he surveyed were caused by a battle of some type which is where all the blood came from of course._**

Click.

**_He turned towards the noise, but found nothing, though a strange feeling enveloped him._**

Click. Click.

**_Relic felt his hackles raise, as the noise grew closer. His primal instinct was to flee, but he didn't know why._**

Click.

_**Silence.**_

_"Rooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" **A metallic shriek shattered the silence as the rows of tree in front of him disappeared. Showing a human Beast in all its glory, the sickening sound of bones shattering fluxed through the air as the Beast rain over the cat corpses that littered the clearing. Blood splashed up the wheels as it made it's terrifying march across the clearing, Relic couldn't move, everything felt so real.**_

_**He felt every bone that snapped in that clearing to his pained horror, breaking his spell as he ran back the way he came. Sprinting he could feel the monster speeding up until it was a mere tail length away, continuing it's path of destruction, he almost felt he could get away until he felt his legs go out.**_

_**Within heartbeats the beast was on him, he screamed in agony as every bone shattered, until he felt a pair of paws shove him, then Relic was spiraling into darkness.**_

.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:

He sat up to find himself face to face with an angry Cosmic "What on earth are you screaming about?" His snarl was accented with tired eyes and a deep yawn.

"No-nothing." Relic murmured rubbing the sleep from his only to find tears in his eyes "Sorry, I just had a terrifying dream."

The ginger tom's eyes softened a fraction "Okay." he muttered under his breath "Try to go back to sleep, we can talk about it in the morning with the she-cats."

He already knew it wasn't possible to sleep again after that but he nodded anyway and watched as Cosmic walked a couple of pawsteps before dropping off his paws and falling asleep instantly. The moment he was asleep Relic got to his paws and looked around seeing Opal and Discord were sleeping sprawled against each other, he found a chuckle on his lips as Opal sneezed making her best friend flinch.

Dragging his paws he found himself outside, as he stared up at the sky, his unsheathed claws shifted the dirt until he felt a sharp ping of pain in his left paw. Lifting it but found no blood, opening and closing it slowly wondering why his paw had hurt only a heartbeat before it diminished, placing his paw back down he felt something squishy under his paw. When he looked Relic was surprised to see a earthworm that he had accidentally cut in half with his claws, feeling bad he covered the little guy with dirt, and said a little prayer to wherever creepy crawlies went.

Relic sensed a dark presence behind him, when he craned his head he saw no one, his whole body stiffened and he suddenly felt that he didn't like the outside atmosphere, so he slinked back into the safety of the den. Inside he found the three winged cats sleeping heavily, so he curled up next to the she-cats, and felt himself drift into a barren dream.

.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:

When he opened his eyes for the third time Relic could feel the cold drifting in from outside, huffing he stepped lightly across the den past a still sleeping Opal. The weather was always his least favorite thing about being outside, he hated the seasons with a passion Winter is too cold and Summer is too hot, and now he couldn't escape it. He turned slightly in time to see Cosmic strut into the clearing proudly, holding a dead mouse by its tail, followed then by Discord who carried a squirrel.

"We have arrived with the food!" Cosmic exclaimed showing off his mouse proudly.

Relic rolled his eyes in distaste, he knew he'd have to eat eventually but now that Discord sat it in front of him the smell of the dead furry creature made him want to hurl and now he had a pain in the back of his neck.

She must have sensed this because she rolled her eyes "The squirrel won't kill you I eat them all the time."

He cringed at the annoyance in her voice "I know it's just I thought you wanted the first bite."

She blinked before nodding then took a big bite out of the animal "There!" Discord pushed it closer to him, so realizing the inevitable he leaned down and took his share, It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was actually quite delicious, except for the fur, but that was water of the bridge.

Relic swallowed "It's great." he said to her, she let out a sigh "I can't believe you've never eaten a forest dweller, I mean seriously what do you do all day at your twolegs house?"

"We sleep."

"All day?"

"Yep."

She had the weirdest shocked expression on her face, Cosmic noticed and slinked over "What is it?" He yawned sitting next to them.

"Relic said that all kittypets due all day is sleep." Discord stated pointing her tail in his direction.

"Couldn't do that." The other tom muttered.

They sat in silence for a moment, before his head began to throb, he tried to shake the unpleasant feeling out of his head but it wouldn't go away. He lied against a nearby tree and covered his head with his paws, it took time for the pain to become a dull ache, looking up he finds Discord sitting there watching him, Cosmic must have went to wake Opal for they were alone in the clearing.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking over and sitting next him. His ears twitched at the question before he rolled over towards her "I have this headache, and I'm not used to them." he mumbled.

"Oh! I know how you feel, I have them all the time due to the fact I have only male siblings." He chuckled at her before sitting up, her eyes watched him closely "You're taking being outside better than most kittypets would." She started poking him in the chest.

Relic felt a grin coming on "Yep you've caught me, I'm really an undercover warrior cat, even though you had to talk me into eating a squirrel." She grinned back before rolling her eyes "I hope you that not all warrior cats like squirrel, Riverclan only eats fish." Her voice changed when she said the clan name, not enough of a difference to ask her about though "Really, that weird, fish are slimy." He added but she only nodded.

He knew it would be best to talk about his dream now before Cosmic reappeared in the calm was broken "I had a dream last night, and now I think we should leave this place, since we've been here for halfmoon."

She turned to look at him "What was the dream about that makes you so nervous?" He told her about the monster, the cats, and his death at the end. "What in Starclan." She growled darkly shaking her head "What on earth is that suppose to mean." Looking over at him, her eyes flickered with a weird light "What you dreamt was a tree-eater by the way, we'll have to talk to Opal and Cosmic but where do you think we should go?" He hadn't thought that far ahead but he had a really bad feeling about the Tree eating monster and the humans. They were sitting there thinking when Cosmic and Opal finally decided to show up. He turned to the Tom "Wow I was beginning to think that you decided to stay in there and repopulate the forest together." He snorted earning a wing to the back of the head by him, thankfully the she-cats weren't paying attention to the comment.

They then joined the Toms who were then quietly discussing who would in a fight against a bear, Opal turned to look at him fiercely "I think we should head back home." She stated crossing her tail around her paws, Cosmic looked between the two of them "Why would we go home I thought we were looking for dad?" He asked the dark she-cat "I know but we've already gone this far and it's too dangerous to go back to the Clans alone." She answered turning then to Discord "What do you think, Sis."

She answered but he was too busy watching Cosmic's face, when Opal called Discord her sister, it was comical because he's obviously too close to her for the sister thing to work out "Relic!" He was startled out of his thoughts by Discord's voice, when he turned he noticed they were staring at him "Didn't you hear what I said?" He thought about it and couldn't remember her lips even moving, grinning innocently he muttered "Yes, but just in case could you say it again?"

Huffing she repeated herself "Said I think we should find out you thoughts on the matter, but I guess you were too busy staring at Cosmic to know that." She muttered the last part darkly before turning back to herself. He breathed heavily for a moment before starting "I think we should go to my hu- I mean my twoleg's nest to see if we can find anything from the neighborhood cats, about construction of some kind near this forest." That earned him shocked scoffs from Opal and Cosmic, Discord had a strange look on her face, though he was beginning to pick up on her facial expressions and thought it might be wonder.

"Why in Starclan would we go to the very place we've been told to stay away from our entire live?" Cosmic snarled getting to his paws and getting a kit-step away from his nose "We're not your kind, we're not kittypets. and we are not going to your stupid owner's nest." He then proceeded the bolt angrily out of the clearing Opal followed shaking her head at him.

Relic felt anger tingle down his pelt only to be quenched when he felt a paw on his shoulder, she sat beside him as he hung his head and glared at the ground "I thought it was a good idea." he huffed angrily then looked at her "Because if the dream was more than a dream, and one of those monsters are coming it would be rolling straight towards your home right?" She nodded but the distant look in her eyes made him feel bad for trying to keep them away from their families "You're right." she sighed suddenly "He just doesn't understand that, so I doubt he'll come and if he doesn't go there is a chance Opal won't either." Discord looked over at him and squinted like she was looking at the sun "But I don't think that's the only reason for this plan is it?"

_'Why does she have to be so freaking smart, couldn't she been stupid like my sister?_' He thought before sighing heavily "Yes there is another reason, I don't think my mother is dead and I want to see for myself if she is or not." She looked at him and nodded slightly "Why do you think that?" Discord said shuffling her paws. "I'm having a hard time mourning her and maybe it's because there's nothing to mourn. I didn't see the she-cat that died but I'm having trouble believing my mother would allow them to rip out her throat like you saw." He explained as he watched her open and close her wings slowly.

"What did she look like?" Discord asked suddenly her gaze kept shifting between him and her paws."Who?" Relic asked trying to meet her gaze "Your mother of course."

"Oh." He thought back, easily remembering his mother's smiling face in a sea of frowns "She has short, lanky legs, with a bright white pelt, she also has my white muzzle and paws. Her eyes are a light shade of violet." She blinked then grinned the biggest smile he'd ever seen "Then it definitely wasn't your mother, the she-cat they killed was grey and marking-less." He was happy about this conclusion but he remembered something that made his mimic smile disappear "I don't she was even in the clearing with me when I was grabbed, she left to look for some water because she was really parched. Maybe they made a stupid mistake and grabbed that poor she-cat thinking she was my mother, so what if she thought I was taken and charged in." He could feel her eyes on his pelt,making him turn to her again "I don't think so, warrior she-cats wouldn't do that so I doubt your mother would just race in." She said her smile still intact.

They sat in an easy peace, both thinking of other things, but he felt his eyes drawn to her, quietly tracing her form with his mind. Relic felt it instantly, a beat coming through the ground under his paws, it shook his body and made it uncomfortable to sit, but when he looked at Discord, she didn't seem to feel he wanted to say something badly he didn't want her to think he was crazy, instead he tried to focus instead on their surroundings noticing the frosty air and the now falling leaves, eventually the beat went away and he let out a sigh of relief.

Discord was the one to break the silence, she stood and looked around the clearing, shocked "Where are Opal and Cosmic?" She growled, It was only then that he noticed the purplish-pink shade of the sky signalling that it was Sundown, they'd felt at Sunhigh, but both of them had been too busy with their own thoughts and not wanting to disturb the peace to notice. He watched as she marched angrily out of the clearing in the direction they went, only for her to come back heartbeats later practically foaming at the mouth and out of breath "They're gone!" She snarled angrily before falling to the ground right next to him.

"What?" He muttered under his breath "Why would they leave us alone like this?" He added lying down next to her.

"I don't know!" She growled fiercely before rolling over to face him and sitting up "Fine! If they want to play that game we'll play and freaking dominate." Relic really did not like Discord when she was angry, her eyes blazed with the most unnatural kind of light that would make kits have nightmares and make elders cringe.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and immediately regretted it, as the unnatural beat came back as she got nearly chest to chest with him.

"Isn't it obvious, we're going to your twoleg's nest to find out if construction is gonna happen anytime soon. While also checking on your family and giving me a chance to experience a day in the life of a kittypet." She said happily before turning and made her way towards the den, only to stop short when she noticed he was still lying in the same place "Come on, furball we leave at Sunrise."

He found himself walking along with her as they made their way into the badger den. Relic curled up in his normal spot, with Discord pressed against his side, not that he minded, just wasn't used to that much contact in one day. The beat was still there but now it was more soothing than erratic as it was previously causing him to fall into a deep dreamless sleep, leaving Discord to lay and listen to his breathing until she too dropped from consciousness.

.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:

**An extremely long chapter but that's what everyone gets for being so Great and everything. I will update this Story every week and occasionally on Mondays, which is when this one will be posted most likely.**

**Now that they are about to head into the Human district I will be creating Loners, Rogues, and Kittypets to help the heroes along. But if anyone is interested in me using your Oc message me it's details and the role you would like them to play, I can't guarantee they'll play the part you want but I'll make sure they're in there.**

**Don't forget to message me if you have questions or concerns**

**Review if you want to**

**And by all means Stay safe out there.**

**~ PB**


	11. Chapter 10

The air was thick, densely packed like the world had suddenly been forced into a soup can. Fog floated, scraping the ground as the world suddenly lurched forward, she let out a slight squeak as her world tilted, nails clawing fearfully at the trunk of the tree until her strength finally gave out and she fell. Right into the arms of her waiting older brother, Octavian, who had been waiting annoyed, watching her wrestle one of their parent's many cats from the tree in the middle of the yard.

"Alex, will you please avoid injuring yourself while i'm watching you." He muttered placing her back on stable ground.

Alex dusted herself off, rolling her eyes "Mom said that you were to help me, you call that helping?" She added glaring at him, ruthlessly.

"Oh, would you have rather me let you fall?" The rebutted before grabbing the brown cat by its scruff, making her meow loudly, as he walked towards the house.

"Don't hold Jasmine like that!" She stated reaching out, before grabbing the pretty tabby from his hands.

"Fine." He growled, disappearing back into the house.

Jas leaned up and licked her chin, as if uttering a silent 'thank you' "You're welcome." she giggled, kissing her between the ears before too going back inside.

Alex sat the cat down before marching up stairs, towards her and her family's bedrooms, down the hallway past her younger brother, Kobe, you walked blindly walking the opposite direction with his headphones on followed closely by his fluffy, dark Grey cat Ajax who had on the cape his master had made for him connected to his black collar.

Snorting lightly, she watched them pass before walking into her room, the light scent of strawberries drifted past her nose as her eyes landed on a candle her mother had placed in there just moments before. A smile showed itself as she walked over to her laptop, which was place rather symmetrically, on the old desk that had belonged to her dad. It was strategically placed in front of the only window in her room, giving her the much needed sunlight after long homework sessions. She heard a heavy snore startup nearby, making her pace to the foot of her bed where Aires slept happily, she at on the floor and stroked her beautiful coat, accidentally touching the sickly scar that wrapped from between her shoulder blades to her belly. It happened one day while she was exploring the forest, Dad had gotten nervous since it was only two months after she had her kittens, he went out and found her in a small pool of blood. We rushed her to the vet, and after a bunch of stitches and the statement that she'll never be able to have kittens again we left just happy she was alive, but even thought that was a little over a year ago the scar still remains a reminder since that day none of the cats are allowed in the forest.

Her train of thought was interrupted when her Dad in carrying his plate of dinner "Mom said dinners read, Alex."

Alex let out a little chuckle as he stretched holding his food above his head "Dad, you should really get some rest." She said as she shakily got to her feet, before closing the distance between them.

He hugged her closely and kissed her on the forehead "I can't Angel to much work to do." Dad let go and continued to walk back to his study, where he was doing paperwork his boss assigned on a new construction zone.

She looked back at Aires before flicking off the light, then walked downstairs where Mom had like always prepared a feast fit for royalty.

.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:

Aires' eyes opened not long after the light flickered off, she sat up with a tired yawn, stretching out her spine, before jumping down from her comfy oasis. Her soft paws blended into the carpet of the hallway, making her already stealthy paw-steps, unheard, so much so that even when she made the descended from the from stairs landing lightly by the front entrance.

To her left the family was having dinner and was not to be bothered, but to the right was the living room and with it the plush sofa, so the choice was easy. She slinked in before climbing onto the back of the couch giving her the perfect view of the backyard out the sliding glass doors. Walking along the fence was their neighbor Leo, who was most likely looking for her daughter Jasmine, his sleek golden pelt shined in the light of the awakening sun, that had just appeared above the houses of the neighborhood. Not long after the tom showed himself, she watched as her mate marched angrily to the younger tom and yowled, making him fall from the fence, Aero walked back proudly as Aires left out a squeal of laughter. She listened as he jumped through the cat door and continued to join her on top of the sofa.

He wrapped his tail around her and began grooming her gently "Where are the kits?" She mumbled relaxing against her partner.

"Jasmine is asleep under the Octavian's bed and the boys are in the kitchen eating." She didn't mean to but she let out a little sigh prompting Aero to cuddle closer to her "I'm sorry." he mumbled quietly hugging her close.

Both still yearned greatly to find their little missing kit, after the accident she had confessed everything that had happened and but instead of being angry he was just as distraught as she was he didn't care which of them were and weren't his, he had raised them for that long, none of the details mattered to him.

They both fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of the sun as it's rays shot off in every direction.

.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:

Phoenix sat glaring, menacingly at her son, who tried shrink from her gaze "Where have you been young tom, and where is your sister?" Ash and Silver weren't helping as they sat on both sides of her shifting nervously on their paws.

"I was with Discord and Opal in the forest."

"And why were you there?"

"Because we were tired of waiting for dad, so we went out looking for him."

"Then where is your sister?"

Cosmic's ears fell to the back head, as he knew his mother's reaction was going to be bad "I may have left her in the forest."

"YOU WHAT!" She snarled with such fury that the den seemed to shack for a moment. "Why in Starclan would you leave her alone in the forest."

It was at that moment that Major stomped in followed by Opal who looked like she'd been mentally dragged through a bramble bush "Tell her what you told me." She growled at her daughter who slinked over and sat by Cosmic .

"Discord wasn't alone." She whispered clawing at the ground.

"Than who was with her." Phoenix asked the kits, narrowing her eyes at them.

Cosmic decided to answer this one "We may have left her with a kittypet." he echoed his thoughts, as he searched their mother's faces for any sign of sympathy, he found it was a lost cause quickly.

"Why would you two do that to her, and who was this kittypet she-cat."

"We were tired of going nowhere and she wasn't budging, so we left out of boredom while they were asleep." Cosmic said shifting and ignoring the urge to clean his matted fur, that was under so many pairs of eyes.

"And it was actually a tom." Opal added making Cosmic glare fiercely at her before looking back to their mother's who sat together with twin looks of shock.

.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:

They stood on the hill overlooking the miles and miles of houses that belonged to this city's biggest neighborhood, Relic looked over at Discord to make sure she was still there, her gaze was locked on the seemingly endless rows of houses the distant look took him aback when he was just a little kit standing up here with Aero and his siblings. He turned slightly and looked at the now mucky pond where the human kits used to play during the summer months, it was an amazing feeling to be going home. He found his eyes drawn back to Discord, whose head was tilted at a weird angle "What are you doing." He asked grinning at her.

"Isn't it obvious." She said looking at him with the same weird angle in her neck.

"No, not really." He added as he began to wonder how long she could keep her head like.

She snorted lightly "I'm seeing the world from a new point of view, come on try it."

He wasn't sure how to say no to her yet so he tried it tilting his head to the same point Discord's was at. Relic was surprised when the world did seem to change and could feel the faint beat from earlier turn back into the booming explosions he'd experienced before. He turned to look at Discord, Surrounding her was a gold pulsing aura, so bright and piercing it burned his eyes just gazing at it, it seemed to grow bigger and brighter the longer he looked at it, until he was blinded by it's brilliance. He sat his head up, and the light disappeared in a flash, but the white and black circles that danced in his vision remained as if they were invited guests, the booming beat went back to a whisper as well and soon his vision began to clear leaving him face to face with Discord.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He muttered shaking the few remaining circles from his vision.

Finding that he was responding again she smiled "I looked up and find you looking nauseous, and when I tried to talk to you, you kept leaning farther and farther away from me. Are you okay?"

He looked at her for a moment and blinked "I'm fine." He stated, shaking himself before standing up."

"Great! Let's get going then." She added nudging him before starting down the hill, he watched her tail swayed back and forth for a moment before hesitating and thought "What am I getting myself into?" Before running after her, soon they were walking side by side towards his home and the place of his birth, and towards her answers and her destiny.


	12. Chapter 11

**(Relic's POV)**

They were only two streets into the huge neighborhood, when Relic felt like he was going to shred his fur off. Discord jumped and yelped at everything they heard as they walked through the yards, she got herself caught on the first fence they had to jump over to enter the gated community and proceeded to panic getting feathers everywhere, now walking by the road that connected the populace with the rest of the world she was literally right underneath him and tried to pull him away every time a machine roared past.

She stayed on the inside, the farthest from the asphalt path, making an attempt not to step on his paws whenever she could, but it seemed she was afraid of everything. He let out an angry hiss as she yet again stepped on his paw, and it all would've been fine if a idiotic human hadn't slammed shut a cast iron fence right next to her, she crashed right into him sending them both into the road where the machines occupied.

Discord landed in a oily mudpuddle not far from the sidewalk, while Relic laid in the middle of the road. Discord was the first up and trotted over to Relic, she nudged him gently but when he sat up it was obvious he was angry. His front right leg was bleeding profusely from where he slid across the pavement, it was pink with the fur missing, she stopped short.

She leaned forward and tried to clean the wound "I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-"

"Of course you didn't mean too." He snarled angrily, pushing her back with his good paw "But when do you mean to do anything."

"You don't need to talk to me like that, it was an accide-" She mewed backing up slowly, but was yet again cut off.

"I don't care what it was, first you act like a stupid kit, then you nearly get us both killed by pushing us into the road." He yowled, his dark amethyst eyes blazed "Stop acting so freaking useless."

Discord's eyes burned with tears, as they began streaming down her face "I'm n-not stupid or u-use-less." Her heart stung worse than her eyes "Please, Relic I'm so sorry." She whimpered from the sidewalk.

"No! No more 'Relic' this and 'Relic' that, it was a big mistake helping you in the first place." He turned and limped to the other side of the street, when his paws touched the concrete he kept walking, leaving her to walk a side street.

She tried to go after him but a monster roared by making her jump away "Please don't leave me." She yowled trying to shake the mud from her pelt.

He stopped turning only a fraction "You know, if all warriors are as stupid and useless as you, no wonder they're doomed to die." Relic hissed his voice colder than Leaf bare, before he disappeared down another side street.

She stood alone, her heart shattering, falling to the pads of her paws.

Discord hoped he'd come back, but then a heartbeat past, then two more, then three more, she waited until the moonhigh before letting out a sob and looking around. She had no idea where she was, or how to get out, for the first time since she left home Discord was really alone.

Her paws carried her to the closest tree she could find, she scaled it stiffly and settled on the highest branch, not to sleep it just made her feel safer than the ground below. The intertwining bands of electric blue and gold that wrapped around her ankles seemed to glow as she dozed alone in her thoughts.

**.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:**

He limped angrily away for what only felt like minutes, but soon the sky darkened and moon rose into the sky, only then did Relic realize he had no idea where he was and that Discord was alone in the middle of a concrete jungle. Never in his life did he regret anything as much as yelling at her, he turned on his heels and ran back cringing the entire way, but when he arrived she was already gone.

The echoey boom started back up again after being silent for sometime, making it even harder to focus on his surrounds. Padding up the sidewalk, he caught the light, warm scent of Discord but when he saw the direction she went his blood ran cold.

She went down the worst possible way, towards the home of a Kitten Mill owner, he ran after her knowing the horrors she could witness.

**.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:**

The sun began to rise as her paws tired, she'd left not long after taking a short nap in the tree. Discord opened her mouth slightly, to get a better bearing on where she was, but all she could smell was the overwhelming smell of old blood and death. Her pawsteps became wary as the smell got more powerful, until she could hear a chorus of tiny mews, she stopped instantly pressing against the fence she'd been walking next to for a while, she found a hole easily, and looked in.

Lining the fence were more cats than she'd seen in her whole life, almost two hundred packed into small wire kennels, the smell was revolting, but soon her eyes fell upon the mother of the kittens she'd heard earlier. She was a pretty, fluffy she-cat around her neck was still a tattered, baby blue collar, suckling happily were three tiny kits each was a different color and pattern and looked no older than a quarter moon. One was a little grey-brown calico that she could assume was a she-kit, the next was a large, chunky, grey tabby with tiny white mittens on it's paws, lastly was a extremely small cream kit with white splotches.

A purr was about to escape her throat when a heavy door slammed nearby, causing her to jump out of habit, the sound of a pair of boots could be heard clicking against the stone ground. She peeked through the hole again and found that in front of the new mother was the boots, sitting beside the twoleg's boots was a sorrel tom with white mittens on his paws, he stepped forward and sniffed the tiny kits and though this should've been a joyous occasion the tom didn't seem very pleased. After sniffing the kits for only a moment he leaned down, taking the grey kit by it's nape, and proceeded to carry the kit over to a cage that contained a pair of very large dogs and without blinking flung it into the cage.

She watched in horror as the tiny kit's body was ripped to shreds by the dog's canines, tears appeared as the tom threw the little calico into the cage too, more blood coated the stone, it was only then that she heard the mother's pained cries for her tiny kits who didn't get to see the world. Discord watched as the father grabbed the last kit, the twoleg was now putting the mother back into a wire cage, she continued to yowl as he got closer to the dogs until to her shock a big grey tom appeared in front of the sorrel one, displaying an obvious threatening stance. Sorrel didn't even hesitate threw it over the large metal wall that separated them from Discord, she dove and barely caught the tiny kit by it's nape, with no time to lose she turned and ran away carrying the kit with her.

She stopped once the smell of death and blood had subsided, she sat the tiny kit down and carefully lapped her tongue between it's tiny fat rolls on its back, and quickly discovered that it was a she-kit. The sun was beginning to set as she started to walk again, she wished Relic was here even though she was still furious at him, he always knew what to do and made her feel really safe. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a old she-cat sitting on a porch watching her evenly, Discord would've padded right past if she hadn't spoken up.

The once pretty brown she-cat leaned forward "Do you need something, Darling."

Her voice startled Discord nearly making her drop the tiny kit, she looked over or a second and grinned hopefully "Yes ma'am, I actually do I have this kit…" She then proceeded to tell her about what she'd witnessed.

The older she-cat cringed "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Those people have been at it for generations, that's actually where I was born." She muttered before continuing "But if you need me to take her I can, my humans are veterinarians."

"Thank you so much-"

"My name is Pearl, darling."

"Thanks Pearl, watch over her please."

" I will."

Discord left shortly after Pearl went into her house, crawled sorely into a old trash can her wings were folded loosely so they wouldn't stiffen, she lay curled up, wishing Relic was there to comfort her. It wasn't long after that when the rain started to fall on the metal garbage can, the light pinging lulled her to sleep, in her sleep she began to feel the earth pulse lightly as if the world's heart started beating again.

**.:.:.:.:.:RoR.:.:.:.:.:**

Relic ran as fast as he could to the point that it was like flying, his paws were blurs, and her scent was steadily fading as the rain began to fall. He'd never felt so terrified, until he found where her scent had ended, right outside the green metal wall of the Kitten Mill.

He looked around but found it was hopeless, her scent was completely gone and with it so went Discord. Relic went cold for a moment as tears began to fall down his cheeks, tears mixed with rain as he angrily pressed his forehead against the cold metal, he let out a screech so loud it echoed miles in all directions, he hated himself for yelling at her, he hated himself for leaving her behind, but most of all he hated himself for letting her down. He screeched until his voice was hoarse, but as he was about to start another round he felt a strange warmth from his left side, he turned slightly and was surprised to see a well put together house, the strange happy aura drew him closer.

Relic found a smile forming on his face, even as tears fell down his cheeks, he found that the house was very large, he could sense all of the people who've ever walked through its doors, most would arrive covered in a fear scent or anger, but when they came out their Aura reflected the house. He was trying to find a window to look through, when he tripped on something hard, he turned to check it out and found something that made me sad, but safe.

Lying on the ground was a small memorial plaque it read :

**Pearl**

**_2006 - 2015_**

_When we found you were just a sickly newborn kitten someone threw away, but after_

_years of getting to be graced with your presence, we realized all those_

_years ago we were given the greatest gift we'd ever had_

_the love of something_

_Special_

So much love estonished the Tom, he put his paw carefully on the and found it was strangely warm, welcoming almost, the pad of his paw began to tingle slightly, and with seconds a scent drifted across his nose, he knew it immediately as that of Discord, so he turned and began to run in it's direction but stopped suddenly and quickly walked back. He place his forehead against memorial and whispered a thank you, before he turned and chased her scent.

If he had turned around he would've seen a pretty brown she-cat, who glowed like the star, smiling from her position on her late master's rocking chair, before she like the tom disappeared too.

It took him a while to find the end of her scent, it led him to a knocked over metal trash can, he hoped and prayed to whoever was up there in Starclan, and walked to the opening.

Lying there was Discord, but cuddled against her was a tiny kit, he moved forward and sniffed the kit, it was a fluffy cream point, and when he go to close it began mewing loudly. Discord woke with a start, which in turn made Relic jump back, he landed in a puddle of cold water and let out a yelp.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, but when he looked up her realized the question wasn't directed at him, instead she was looking at the tiny kit, with surprise he realized she didn't see him.

He stood up and shook the water from his pelt, before he let out a happy laugh "Discord, I'm so happy I found you!" It was only then did she see him, they quickly closed the distance between the them.

They met right it the middle "Relic, I'm so sorry, I don't want to ever go through that again!" She cried and cuddled into his chest, the hugged her close, he felt his own fear drain away, they were still in a bad side of town but at least now he could protect her the best he could.

Then a thought hit him "What's up with the Kit?"

She quickly told him about the horrors she'd witnessed, which made him furious but in the end he was just happy that they were both safe, plus one which is always good thing. Relic leaned down and gently picked up the Kit before gently nudging Discord toward his long forgotten home.

They walked together, as the darkness subsided and a cloudy mist announced their entry back into the safety of the Good side of town, He could since her warm excitement as they drew ever closer to his home.


End file.
